Some Things You Couldn't Imagine
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: It was a day I'd never forget... the day I started Kadic Boarding School. The school was full of totally interesting people, and they were all very nice... I just didn't know what I was getting myself into.... ODD.OC maybe ULRICH.OC
1. What! You Have a TWIN!

**Hey guys! I decided to write another Code Lyoko story since it seemed to be such a hit last time :D yay! So here goes! Oh, if yu have any ideas for me, or want to be an O.C. In here, just tell me, kay! (: oh, & we're gna pretend they never shut down Lyoko.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what I create!**

**(starting day: 6/18)**

**Chapter 1: Wait... what?! You have a twin?**

* * *

It was a day I'd never forget... the day I started Kadic Boarding School. The school was full of totally interesting people, and they were all very nice... I just didn't know what I was getting myself into...

It was the first day of their sophmore year! Everyone was psyched about starting over. New faces, old faces.. and new adventures! Noone knew what was going to happen, but that just made everything the more better.

"Oh my god! Ulrich! I missed you!" Yumi said excited to see her friend. She'd missed him so much. After being in Japan for the whole summer and not being able to text or IM all her friends, she felt so refreshed.

"Yumi!" Ulrich said happily with a smiley face on, giving an old friend a hug.

"Ulrich?" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie?! Is that you? What happened to the glasses?" Ulrich grinned.

"Eh heh... contacts!" Jeremie smiled.

"Hey hey hey guys! The Odd-man is here!" Odd said running up. He had promised to himself he would work out during the summer, and work out he did. Bye-bye scrawny/svelte hello muscle!

"Odd you are indeed... what happened to you?!" Yumi gaped. Odd grinned and flexed.

"Oh what do you mean? This?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"...where's Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, she's gonna get here tomorrow." Jeremie informed them.

"Oh that reminds me. You guys, I have a surprise for you... There's something I forgot to mention." Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck.

'Oh... he must have a girlfriend or something...' Yumi frowned. "Really? What is it?"

"Gah! Ulrich! I told you not to run off on me! I'm wearing heels!" A girl ran up to him, glaring.

"Guys.. this is Demi." Ulrich sighed.

'So he did find a girlfriend...' Yumi looked at the girl. 'A girlfriend who looks exactly like him...'

"Demi, eh? Who are you?" Odd asked her, looking the girl up and down, crossing his arms.

You don't know who I am?" 'Demi' turned toward Ulrich. "Ulrich! Wie du ihnen nicht erklären könntest, dass ich deine Schwester… Doppelschwester nichtsdestoweniger? Bin!"

"I was getting to that..." Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Guys.. this is my twin sister Demich..." (**A/N: you pronounce her name likeee... dem-ick or demi-eek if yu want ****(: )**

"What?! Twin sister?! When did this happen?!" Odd yelled.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... about fifteen or sixteen years ago. You wanna ask our parents?" Demi smiled.

"...I'm Yumi." The black haired female put out her hand.

"Yumi, eh? Oh... Yumi Ishiyama! The karate chick! And... you're Odd... and Jeremy!.. but where's.. Aelita?" Demi shrugged her shoulders.

"She's with her parents." Jeremie explained.

"Parents? But I thought-" Yumi covered Odd's mouth before he could finish.

"We'll talk later. I have to get Demi here registered." Ulrich pulled his sister from the group.

"You know Ulrich... that Odd kid is cute. You never said he was cute!" Demi looked at Ulrich.

"That's cause I'm not gay." Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not a lesbian and I tell you when girls are attractive..." Demi glared at him. He smiled at her.

"Well you are a special case." Demi stopped and smiled.

"Well thank you...hey! What's that s'posed to mean?!" She caught up with her brother and they walked into the office.

"Hello? Ms. Weber?" Ulrich looked around the office.

"Ulrich? Hold on a second." The woman walked into the office and smiled. "Who is this young lady?" Ms. Weber asked Ulrich.

"My name's Demich Stern..." Demi smiled.

"Oh! Your the new girl. Alright. Here's some paper work. Fill this out, and then we'll get you situated. Ulrich, the bell for first period is about to ring. Go to class, alright?" Ms. Weber smiled. He sighed.

"Okay. Good luck Twister." He walked out of the office. Demi grabbed the papers and filled them out. After she was finished, she handed them to Ms. Weber.

"Alright Demich.. oh.. you have the same birthday as your brother! Are you guys twins?" Ms. Weber asked her.

"...Do I really have to answer that?" Demi smiled. Ms Weber laughed and handed her, her schedule.

"Haha.. here's your schedule. This campus isn't that hard to figure out. If you need help, just ask any of your classmates. Or your brother."

"Thanks! I'll come back after school and tell you about my day!" Demi smiled and ran out.

"But you don't... oh well." The woman smiled then went back to typing on her computer.

* * *

"Welcome back students! Now, I would like for everyone to settle down so we can tell about our summer." Mrs. Hertz tried calming down her students. But the voices didn't subside. The door opened, all the voices shut off and they all looked at the door.

A girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes- almost yellow- walked in the room. Her bangs were shaggy, and she had mid-back length hair, which was shag-like.

"Guys this is Demich Stern. Ulrich's twin sister." Mrs. Hertz smiled at the new girl.

"Umm... how did you know all of that?!" Demi asked.

"Computer." Mrs. Hertz sighed. 'Another brilliant child I see.'

"Ooooh. Heh heh. Just kidding." Demi smiled innocently.

"So, Ms. Stern, please tell us about yourself." Mrs. Hertz sat down on a chair.

"Umm, well I'm from Germany. I'm a twin, obviously. Ulrich and I, we can sometimes tell what each other are thinking. Um, we can feel pain, sadness, anger, just regular every day emotions, like what the other one is feeling. Um, I'm a whole lot smarter than him-" Some of the students laughed. Ulrich just gave her a playful glare. "Heh, I can play the guitar, drums, keyboard, and I can sing. Um, yah.. that's about it... Umm where do I sit?"

"Certainly... not next to your brother.. how about, next to Elizabeth! Ms. Delmas... raise your hand please!" Mrs. Hertz smiled. Sissi raised her hand and smiled.

'YES! Another way for me to get close to Ulrich! Muahahaha. If I talk to his sister, and have her convince him to ask me out, then I can get him! Yay!' Sissi giggled quietly to herself. Demi looked at Sissi and sat down next to her.

"So you're the infamous Sissi, eh?" Demi asked her.

"Yup!... wait.. what did you hear about me?" Sissi asked cautiously.

"Enough to last a life-time." Demi laughed. Sissi looked confused and turned toward Mrs. Hertz' direction.

"Alright Odd. What did you do this summer?" Mrs. Hertz asked him.

"I went to Cancun with my parents and four sisters, and we painted. And I went scuba-diving, and I went frolicking in the field of flowers I saw." Everyone laughed.

"How about you Ulrich?" Mrs. Hertz asked him.

"I saw my sister Demi," Who smiled when everyone looked at her "convinced her to come here, competed in a soccer game, which was actually against my sisters team, and umm thats about it."

"Miranda?" So eventually everyone told their summer story.

"Alright everyone... tomorrow we get back to work and start projects. Fun!" Mrs. Hertz said excitedly as the bell rang. The three boys got out of their seats and walked to the door. Demi followed.

"So Demi, whats your next class?" Jeremie asked her.

"Dance three." She smiled.

"You're in dance?!" Odd asked her.

"Umm, yeah... why?" She gave him a weird look.

"Well, the teacher is extremely strict." Ulrich smiled.

"Oh please, a teacher strict on me? Ulrich, seriously.. remember 'The Viershcnehidt'?" Demi raised her eyebrow up at him.

"Umm yeah.. why?" He looked confused.

"She was really strict.." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah..." Ulrich frowned.

"Well, I'm going to go find my new class. So I'll see you guys latah!" She smiled and walked off.

"I'm gonna go help her." Odd grinned.

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled. Odd didn't hear him and ran after her.

"Hey! Demi! I'll help you find it okay?" Odd caught up with her.

"Sure. Odd, right?" She looked at him.

"Yeah... so why'd you decide to move over here?" Odd asked her.

"Hmmm... to get away." Demi looked ahead.. her eyes seemed lost in the distance.

"From what?" He wondered aloud. She closed her eyes, smiled, and laughed.

"It doesn't matter..." Her smooth voice flowed. "What about you? Why do you go here..?"

"Same reason as you.. to get away." He frowned.

"From what?" She asked.

"My family.." He said, seeming distant.

"Did they... hurt you?" She asked. He laughed

"Ha, no! The complete opposite!" She frowned.

"Umm.. I'm confused." Demi looked at him again.

"They're toooooooooooo accepting." He smiled.

"Oh. Well I wish mine we're too accepting.. you've met them right? Well.. my dad is, at least. He's super dooper strict." She stuck her tongue out. He laughed.

"Well, here's the dance hall. Have fuuun." He turned around.

"You're not gonna walk me inside?" Demi smiled.

"Ehhh she doesn't really... like me very much." He waved his hand and walked the other way. Demi laughed and opened the door.

"Alright.. dance here I come!" Demi sighed, and walked inside. (**A/N: YAY! A rhyme :D)**

* * *

"So Ulrich, what's the done dealio with your sister?" Odd asked Ulrich as he sat next to him in their Geometry class.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich replied.

"She's hot, funny, amazing...why's she here?" Odd asked, wanting to know really badly.

"You mean you didn't ask her that yourself?" Ulrich smiled.

"She said it's 'nothing I need to worry about' or something like that." Odd rolled his eyes.

"And she's right. You don't need to worry." Odd's face fell.

"Grr.. fine." He turned in his chair, and crossed his arms, pouting.

"But tell me, how do you know she's funny and amazing after only talking to her for like, thirty seconds?" Ulrich questioned.

"I don't know... I just assumed... and why didn't you ask me why I thought she was hot? I mean apparently, I can't just assume anything." Odd answered, still pouting.

"Well I mean she _is _my _twin_ sister after all." Ulrich laughed. Jeremie ran in and sat down in front of them.

"Hey guys." He said breathless.

"Yeah, you owe us an explanation mister! Whats the dealio with Aelita?" Odd asked, leaning up in his chair.

"Odd that word is annoying..." Ulrich looked at him. "Where'd you pick it up anyway?"

"Cancun." He answered.

"We- well I- put her up on an adoption page on the internet, some people came and adopted her." Jeremie explained.

"What's the story?" Ulrich asked him.

"Exactly what happened. Her parents disappeared..." Jeremie smiled.

"You guys are unbelievable." Ulrich rolled his eyes. Odd was quiet.

"Ha, yeah I know. What's wrong with him." Jeremie looked at Odd.

"Oh, he's just being a baby." Ulrich laughed. Jeremie smiled and turned around in his chair. The rest of the day was slow and nothing interesting happened in lunch either.

* * *

"So this is your room!" Ulrich smiled to his sister as he helped her with her stuff. She opened the door. It was a little bigger than the others, but it was only for her. "You get a single room that's bigger than my and Odds' room." Demi smiled.

"Well, I always did get the better stuff." She winked and shut the door on her brothers face. She walked over to the bed and slumped down on it. She took her phone out of her purse and turned it on. Fifteen messages and twenty voice-mails.

'What do they want?' She looked at who they were from. 'Randy, Chelsea, Randy...Randy...Randy...Randy... what about my voicemails...?' All from Randy...

"Oh my god! I thought I left him in Berlin!" Demi frowned and called 'Randy's' cell phone, and almost right away he answered.

"Randy... I think we need to talk..." She said quietly.

**

* * *

**

Okaay. Im not gonna make it a long chapter, cause this is the first one, and I want yall to get an idea of what I'm tryin to think of here. I don't know if has been done before... but idk.. (: so tell me watchu think! & if yu haven't read my other code lyoko story, what have you done! Oh, and im gonna be in cali for about a week or two, & im gonna be driving over there soo imma be writing in the car (save me!) umm soo yah!

**r/r!  
Please! :D**

**amber**

**(Finishing Day 6/19)**

**9:40 CT**


	2. I Wanna Join You!

**Yay! I guess yall like this one? Maybe. (: but yah. California was fun fun! Heehee. Umm yah. I didn't write like I promised, but I'l try to make this chapter _magnificent_! Haha. Enjooooy!**

**Disclaimer: Yah yah, I don't own Code Lyoko! But if I did, the show wouldn't be over :p**

**Chapter Two: I Wanna Join You!**

**Some Things You Couldn't Imagine...**

* * *

"Randy... I think we need to talk..." Demi said quietly.

"Your damn **_STRAIGHT_** we need to talk! Why weren't you in school today!? Chelsea said you left... to France! What was that all about?!" Randy yelled into the phone.

"...I left because my parents made me! They wanted me to join Ulrich here." Demi explained softly. The guy puffed into the phone.

"Ha. Yah right, you think I believe that?! Yer just a little liar, is all you are." Randy laughed.

"Whatever. Think what you want. Plus, I broke up with you. So what does it matter?" Demi asked him.

"...you did **not **break up with me! I don't know what you're talking about." Randy said confused.

"Randy. We're through." She hung up the phone. It rang a few seconds later but she just turned it off. "Stupid asshole." She scowled and walked out of her room. She ran into the black haired beauty.

"Oww! Oh sorry! Yumi...right?" Demi asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You're Demi.. Ulrich's sister.. what's it like being the sister, of the most wanted male in Kadic?" Yumi asked her. Demi laughed.

"Girls- even guys have been asking me all sorts of things about him today. Its tiring! I just couldn't imagine my brother.. being so popular!" She smiled.

"What do you mean you can't imagine him being so popular?" Yumi asked her again.

"Oh...well he wasn't really popular in Germany.. I'm just gonna say that much. But I'm glad to see him so happy. And to have great friends like you guys," she smiled. "He deserves it. Even if mom and dad think he's a slacker." She laughed. "I'll see ya later, kay Yumi? Or at least.. I'm sure I will seeing as your my brothers friend." Demi gave a last smiled and walked down the hall. Yumi watched her leave.

'She's really nice.. I wonder why Ulrich never mentioned her earlier.' Yumi smiled and then walked to the bench where the rest of them were meeting at. (**A/N: OKAY! I just had the most amazing idea ever! They shut down Lyoko okay! But not forevers. Ooooh! Why am I explaining?! Yu'll see!**)

* * *

"So Jeremy.. it's kinda boring here. Since Xana died." Odd said.

"What? Our lives were fine before Lyoko happened. Why should it matter afterward?" Jeremie sighed.

"Well I'm just saying! Now I have nothing to look forward to!" Odd complained.

"You actually looked forward to those attacks?" Ulrich asked him.

"Well...I got to show off my moves! And hey! I'm not talking to you until you tell me what happened with your sister." Odd pouted again. Ulrich sighed.

"Why's Odd being a baby?" Yumi came up behind them and leaned on the bench.

"Yumi? Aren't you s'posed to be at home?" Ulrich asked her. She gave him a look. "Eh heh.. not that we don't want you here."

"Well.. I talked to my parents.. and I'm getting a boarding room here!" She smiled.

"No way!?" Odd jumped up.

"I thought you were being a baby..." Ulrich teased him.

"Still not talking to you!" Odd stuck his tongue out at Ulrich. "What made your parents pull the sticks out of their asses?"

"Hey! And I told them that I'm a junior and I need to stay at school, to help me with my studies." She smiled.

"Oh that's so cool!" Ulrich smiled.

"I know. I didn't want to tell you.. but I guess I had to. So Odd.. what was wrong?" Yumi asked him.

"Ulrich over here won't tell me what happened to Demi." Odd grumbled.

"What happened..?" Yumi looked at Ulrich.

"Look.. you guys are my buddies and all.. but that's _really _personal to Demi. And I don't think she'd like it very much for me to tell. If she wants people to know, then she'll tell you." Ulrich sighed.

"But it's not like _I'm _going to tell anyone!" Odd exclaimed.

"Oh please." Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi said at the same time.

"You have the biggest mouth in the world!" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Shows by how much you eat." Ulrich said between fake coughs.

"Hey! Why is it gang up on Odd time?" He got up and walked away with his hands in his pockets. His foots led him, his mind not even caring where he went. He walked by a room with a piano, and an amazing voice along with it.

* * *

Demi walked through the campus, looking all around at how beautiful it was. The wind picked up and tickled her skin with the cold. She shivered and walked into the nearest room.

'Oooh. A piano!' She walked fast over to the instrument and touched the keys. She started playing it.

* * *

Odd looked through the window, and saw Demi playing.

"_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling shattered._

_Shards of me to sharp to put back together_

_Too small to matter._

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces if I try to touch her._

_And I bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. I breathe, no more_."

"...Woooow. She's good! I wonder..if we started up a band again, if she'd join!" Odd said excitedly, still watching.

"_I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help to wonder which of us do you love?_

_So I bleed. I bleed._

_And I breath._

_I breath no,_

_Bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. I breathe, no more_." Demi sighed. "Why do I keep feeling like this!? If it wasn't for that stupid Randy, and what he did... I could be a normal teenager!" She slammed her hands down on the piano and made a violent sound. Odd gasped. Demi got up and turned around and saw him. They both stared at each other in...'what the hell are you doing here'ness and embarrassment. Odd turned away and ran. Demi watched him leave, and looked at the ground in worry.

"I wonder what he thinks I meant." She walked to her room and was out for the night.

* * *

A whole three weeks had gone by, and Odd had completely forgot about the whole Demi thing, so he was no longer mad at Ulrich. Demi had slowly entered herself into the group and became friends with all of them...and, Aelita was back!

"Demi Demi Demi Demi Demi!" Aelita said in a sing-song voice.

"What what what what what?" Demi replied.

"There's going to be a dance...ball thing!" Aelita squealed excitedly.

"No way! Seriously?! Awesome! I can show off my amazing dance moves!" Odd butted in.

"Ha.. you dancing? I think I'd rather see Kiwi go poo." Demi raised her eyebrow.

"Really now? I mean, I can totally arrange it seeing as Kiwi is my dog!" Odd smiled.

"Eh, I'll pass. See, dogs pooping isn't really... attractive to me. Sorry short-stuff." Demi smiled and walked to her seat.

"Hey! I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore." Odd yelled turning to Demi's desk.

"We agreed, but we never promised." Demi smiled. Odd grumbled.

"Aaah! Whatever. But anyway, what makes you think _you _know dancing?" Odd asked her.

"Uh, hello! Do you not remember? I'm in friggin' Dance III if you don't recall! Plus, you've walked me everyday since I started this school." She smiled. Odd's face turned a slight pink at that comment and he walked to his seat. The bell rang, and Ulrich and Jeremy ran in at the last minute.

"Well well well, look who it is!" Odd smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Hush." Ulrich said as he sat down.

"Yeah. Be quiet." Jeremie sat down and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Jeez, where were you guys?" Aelita asked.

"EX EH EN EH." Jeremie said quietly. Ulrich nodded.

"Why are we spelling it out? Why can't we just say Xa-" Ulrich covered his mouth.

"Be quiet! Demi knows about Lyoko!" Ulrich whispered.

"What?!" Odd and Aelita yelled quietly.

"But she doesn't believe me. So it doesn't matter. If she hears all of us talk about it, she'll start to wonder, and follow us there. I don't want her caught in all of this mess!" Ulrich shook his head.

"...But you'd rather have the rest of us in it?" Odd asked.

"No! I can't control what you guys do.. but I can at least control what _she _knows.." Ulrich said quietly.  
"You mean, your sister doesn't believe us? I mean won't she get suspicious if we go off running all the time?" Jeremie whispered.

"...that's true.." Ulrich frowned.

"But anyway, what was it you wanted to tell us Jeremie?" Aelita asked him.

"...Xana's back." he said quietly.

"Well **obviously **I mean if you're talking about Lyoko, then it has to do with Xana being back." Odd rolled his eyes. Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremie looked at him. "What? It's true!"

"Well, what's the verdict?" Ulrich asked Jeremie. He pulled out his laptop and showed them a news page.

"'Hello I'm Ellen from Kadic, France. Weird things have started to happen _again _after the short period of time when they did not. Holes in the water tank have appeared out of, well, nowhere. Investigation is on the case trying to find out who did it. As of now, we know a short of nothing of what has-" Jeremie closed his laptop.

"So what? How do we know it's not that someone shot a gun into it or something?" Odd asked.

"If it were a gunshot they would've told us that." Aelita said quietly.

"Hmmm. I guess we're gonna have to go back to Lyoko and check this out.." Jeremie said quietly. "If we all go at seperate times, Hertz probably won't suspect anything." He raised his hand.

"Hm.. yes Jeremie..?" She asked him. He smiled.

"May I please go to the restroom?" He asked.

"Yes. But hurry back. We have a big test tomorrow." She turned back toward the chalkboard. And soon the rest of them were gone. Demi watched her brother leave and blinked slowly.

'Why would they all leave like that? Hmm.. are they going to do drugs or something? No.. Aelita and Jeremy don't seem to do that.. but Odd on the other hand.. hmm what could it be..?' Demi thought hard. "Oh!" She accidentally said it out loud.

"Yes Demi? Do you know the answer?" Mrs. Hertz asked her.

"Uuh... beetles?" She said confused.

"No... I'm sorry that's not the answer." Mrs. Hertz sighed. Demi looked down at her desk.

* * *

!**Flashback**!

Demi was sitting in her bed with a blue school-girl skirt on, and a top that matched it, reading a German version of The Rolling Stone. Ulrich knocked on her door.

"What is it, Ulrich." She said in a bored tone.

"Demi.. I need to tell you something you can't tell anyone else. Not even mom or dad." Ulrich told her as he closed his door.

"What? Did you get someone preggo?!" Demi shot up in her bed.

"Noo! Ssh! Okay...at Kadic.."

"You sell drugs!" Demi yelled.

"No! Demi, be quiet!" Ulrich glared at her.

"Sorry sorry. Continue." She smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"At Kadic.. my friends and I have this thing we do.." He looked at her, and he could tell she was resisting from yelling out something. "we go to this virtual world and fight monsters, and this guy named William, who also goes there. Well actually he's stuck there helping out our enemy, Xana. The virtual world's called Lyoko..."

"Uh-huh. When you actually have to tell me something that _doesn't _have to do with you and your wild dreams..then come talk to me." She rolled her eyes and continued flipping through her magazine.

* * *

!**End Flashback**!

'Oh my llama! He wasn't lying..I need to tell him sorry.' She got a scalpel and sliced her finger. She raised her hand. "Mrs. Hertz!"

"Yes, Ms. Stern?" The woman asked.

"Can I please please please go to the nurse? I cut my finger..." Demi innocently held up her cut finger. Mrs. Hertz sighed.

"Yes yes. Go ahead.. why don't you just take your stuff with you?" Demi grabbed her stuff and ran outside.

"Now.. which way did he say he went...?" She closed her eyes.

'There were two ways we went.. we ran to the factory or went through a sewer in the forest.' Her brothers voice rang in her head. Demi opened her eyes.

"Ew.. I really don't wanna go through a sewer.. but since I don't know how to get to the factory.. I have no choice." So she ran... and ran some more until she got to the forest. "Now now now... where are you sewer-hole?... Ah ha! There you are." She opened the top and looked down. "Oh jee. That's great. Smells dis_gusting_." She took a deep breath and jumped in barely missing the river of who knows what. She looked around.

"Now didn't he say there were skateboards and a scooter..?" She shrugged and started running. 'Thank god I wore converse..' She eventually found a rope and swung across it to a platform and kept running. "An elevator?" She asked confused. She pressed the up button and it took her up to a room with a huge computer system. "Jeremie...?" He turned around in his seat wide-eyed.

"...U-ulrich..." He stuttered staring at Demi.

"Yeah Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"Are you sure_...positive _that Demi didn't believe you?" Jeremie asked him.

"Yeah.. why?" Ulrich said worried.

"She's standing right in front of me." Jeremy said, then all the other in Lyoko could hear was some fumbling.

"Hey that's mine!" Jeremy said in the background.

"Ulrich! I thought you were kidding!" Demi said into the microphone.

"No! Demi, you need to go back to class. **Now**!" Ulrich yelled.

"No! I wanna help you guys. You said your fighting something right. Well what could be better help than your sister?" Demi asked. Ulrich got hit by a beam of one of the Krabbs.

"It's too much of a risk Demi! You can't come here! Plus you'd just be in the way." Ulrich said.

"..." Demi took off the earphones.

"Jeremy. I want you to put me in Lyoko." She said quietly.

"You heard what your brother said. It'd be too much of a risk. Plus you don't know how to fight or anything. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." Jeremy tried to reason with her.

"I'm already in it aren't I!? And plus, I can handle myself! Please..I need to prove to Ulrich that I'm not some little girl still... please." Demi said quietly. Jeremie sighed.

"Alright.. but there's no guarantee you'll make it through.." Jeremie sat down on the computer.

"Okay how do I get there?" Demi asked him.

"Go to the elevator and it should take you to the scanning room." Jeremie started typing.

"Alright!" Demi ran to the elevator. "See you on the other side."

**

* * *

**

yay! Now that that's done, I get to go to colorado !cheers! Heehee. Umm I hope yu guys enjoyed this chapper. (: uumm... if yu have

**any**** comments or questions chuu can ask me. Oh! Btw the song in this chappie was 'Breathe No More' By Evanescence. I love that song so much! Haha. Oh! Did any of yall see the last Tila Episode? That was crazziness, yo! :p So R/R & I shall update soon! :D**


End file.
